Vom Wollen, Wollenwollen und Tun
by Ansamager
Summary: Harry weiß nicht, was er will. Oder besser: Er weiß es schon, will es aber nicht wollen.


Vom Wollen, Wollen-wollen und Tun

Es war nicht so, als hätte er nicht gewollt. Im Gegenteil, er wollte, konnte aber nicht.  
Obwohl – wollen im eigentlichen Sinne stimmte nun auch nicht so recht. Es war mehr ein Dilemma zwischen wollen und wollen wollen, das ihn hier beschäftigte und seine Aufmerksamkeit von Dingen ablenkte, die um so viel wichtiger waren als das, worauf sein Geist sich konzentrierte.  
Denn, um ehrlich zu sein, was er wollte oder auch nicht wollte, war nicht besonders spektakulär. Es hingen keine Menschenleben davon ab, keine Schicksale, keine ganze Welt war auf ihn angewiesen; kurzum, es war ein völlig un-Harry-Potterisches Problem.

Und genau das machte es so schwierig.

Geübt zwar in jeder Form von Verantwortung, sei es nun die Vernichtung des größten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten, die Errettung einer holden oder auch ausgesprochen kratzbürstigen Jungfrau oder das Führen einer jugendlichen Widerstandsgruppe, hatte der Junge, der lebt, das Eine doch nie gelernt:  
Verantwortung für sich selbst zu übernehmen.  
Solange es eine Prophezeiung gab, die ihm aus der Hand nahm, was zu tun sei, solange ein weiser Greis seine Geschicke plante und lenkte, solange Hermine ihre Pläne und Zeittafeln erstellte, war Harry Potter der geborene Held.  
Selbstlos, mitfühlend, stark in Geist und Körper, schicksalsergeben und ein kleines bisschen zu unwissend für jede Aufgabe, die er anging – er tat, was getan werden musste, ohne darüber nachzudenken oder große Entscheidungen zu treffen. Selbst, wenn er dennoch ein Wahl hatte und aus freien Stücken entschied, war stets dieser kleine Rest Zwang in ihm, der sein Unterbewusstsein in die richtige Richtung führte.

Unterdrückte er diesen Zwang , waren die Resultate jedes Mal verheerend.

Sirius' Tod – das Ergebnis einer Überlegung, die die Ratschläge Hermines außen vor gelassen hatte.

Die vorschnelle Verurteilung seines Zaubertranklehrers Serverus Snape – einzig und allein bedingt durch Harry's Unvermögen, den Worten Dumbledores uneingeschränkten Glauben zu schenken.

Jeder einzelne Fehlschlag ließ sich auf die eine oder andere Weise darauf zurückführen, dass Harry versucht hatte, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und das Schicksal der Welt auf seine Weise zu lenken. Also, als einzig logische Schlussfolgerung, war Harry Potter ein Held nach Plan, der jedoch, auf sich alleine gestellt, keinerlei Erfahrung mit Erfolgen hatte.  
Wäre Harry Potter nun ein normaler junger Mann aus einer normalen Familie mit einer normalen Vergangenheit in einer normalen Situation gewesen, hätte sich alles wohl von alleine ergeben. Die Gedanken des Wollens und Wollen-wollens wären ihm vermutlich fremd geblieben; er hätte schlicht das getan, wozu ihm sein Geist riet.  
Doch Harry Potter war nun einmal ein hochgradig anormaler junger Mann aus einer schlicht merkwürdigen Familie mit einer außergewöhnlichen Vergangenheit in einer normalen Situation – und damit, so stellte er in jenem Moment fest, konnte er nicht umgehen.

Er schluckte schwer und fühlte die Hitze in seinen Kopf steigen.

Die Blicke, die ihn streiften, waren in der Mehrzahl interessiert, an jenem Tage und an jenem Ort jedoch durchaus von Zeit zu Zeit mit glühendem Hass getränkt .  
Aber das, so hatte Ron ihm in einer stillen Stunde erklärt, war nichts, worüber sich zu wundern sich gelohnt hätte.  
Der Fall Voldemorts, mochte er nun auch schon einige Monate zurückliegen, hatte die Zaubererwelt verwundet, aber mit der Chance auf Heilung zurückgelassen. Jene, die Tote zu betrauern hatten, hatten dies getan und waren nach der Katastrophe so schnell wie möglich wieder in ihren Alltag zurückgekehrt.

Es war wie nach jedem Krieg – das Leben ging weiter.

Doch unter jenen, die schmerzlich vermisst wurden, befand sich auch genau der, der die Verantwortung für die Schlacht trug; nicht alle Anhänger Lord Voldemorts waren mit ihm zu Grunde gegangen.  
Und da das Alte in der Regel beim Alten bleibt, war immer noch ein beträchtlicher Teil der Schüler des Hauses Slytherin der Meinung, ein anderer Ausgang der letzten Schlacht hätte größeres Glück über die Zaubererwelt gebracht.  
Nicht, dass sie dafür einen Beleg hatten; doch allein der tiefsitzende Groll gegen den Rivalen Gryffindor machte es vielen von ihnen noch unmöglich, Harry Potter in der Rolle des Helden zu akzeptieren.  
Nun – das aber, wie schon erwähnt, bereitete ihm kein Kopfzerbrechen. Er wusste und spürte, dass die Zeit zu seinen Gunsten arbeitete; das Klima, zu Beginn geprägt von Kälte und Abscheu erwärmte sich mit jeder Woche, die das siebte Jahr fortschritt. Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, des Wollens und gleichzeitig nicht wollen Wollens oder, mehr noch, nicht wollen Dürfens, rührte aus einer ganz anderen Quelle.

Und wieder schluckte er, während sein Blick auf die brodelnde Flüssigkeit in seinem Kessel fiel.

Er hatte schon lange die Gedanken, die ihn so quälten, in sich getragen – in weiser Vorraussicht hatte er sie sogar in die sanften Hände seiner besten Freundin gelegt, hoffend, dass sie auch diesmal einen Plan, eine Liste aus dem schier unendlichen Vorrat ihrer Taschen ziehen würde.  
Doch er war gescheitert; Hermine, die zwar verstand, was er wollte ohne es wollen zu können, hatte ihm ihre Hilfe verweigert. Sie war es auch, die ihn, zwar ohne Worte doch mit einem Blick, der all das verriet, was ihre Stimme verschweigen wollte, darauf gestoßen hatte, dass die Zeit des Wollens für ihn gekommen war – dass es nötig war, endlich eine eigene Entscheidung auf eigenes Risiko zu treffen.  
Auch wenn es nicht um Menschenleben ging. Nicht um Schicksale oder Welten.  
Auch wenn es nur um ihn ging.

Gerade _weil_ es nur um ihn ging.

Doch, und das wurde ihm erneut schmerzlich bewusst, er konnte diese Entscheidung nicht treffen. Er wollte es doch gar nicht, da war er sich mit einem Mal sicher, denn wie sollte er so etwas Absurdes wollen können? Die Logik und alles, was er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gelernt hatte, sprachen gegen dieses innere Verlangen, das ihn zu verschlingen drohte; und mit den Erfahrungen, die er in der Vergangenheit gemacht hatte, sollte er wohl klüger sein, als einem eigenen inneren Gefühl zu folgen. Einem so diffusen Wunsch nachzugehen kam einer Selbstbestrafung gleich, und darauf konnte er getrost verzichten.

Und wieder schluckte er schwer.

Langsam, ohne auf das wirre Rauschen in der Cortex des Hirns zu achten, wanderte sein Blick über die wenigen Schüler, die ihren Platz näher am Pult gefunden hatten als er selbst. Er blieb an den schmalen Schultern hängen, die, wie immer, als Folge einer bewusst aufrechten Haltung ein wenig breiter wirkten, als sie tatsächlich waren und wanderte weiter den Arm entlang, der mit ruhigen Bewegungen die Alraunwurzel auf dem Schneidebrett zurechtmachte.  
Die schmalen, schlanken Finger arbeiteten sehr präzise; der grüne Saft färbte die Kuppen und bildete einen unangenehmen Kontrast zu der blassen Haut und den roten Brandnarben, die als einziges Zeichen des Krieges an dem anderen jungen Mann zurückgeblieben waren.

Vielleicht auch nicht als einziges Zeichen, dacht Harry, und die Gedanken überschlugen sich fast.  
Der unstete, ungelenkte Blick fand seinen Weg hinauf zum Hinterkopf, an dem das fast farblose Haar in Soldatenmanier kurzgeschoren war. Harry vergaß das Wollen, das Wollen-wollen und den Verzicht auf jede Nachgiebigkeit; er dachte an die gehärteten Züge, die Augen voller Ungewissheit und die Attitüde, die sich seit jenem Kampf in unglaublicher Weise geändert hatte. Er dachte an die Stimme, so anders, gezeichnet von den Erlebnissen des letzten Jahres, vom Krieg, von der Verantwortung…

Harry's Spiegelneuronen feuerten wie wild und er schloss bestimmt die Augen.

Nein, das wollte er nicht. Nie. Allein der Wunsch nach Friede war es, der ihn beseelte, die Gier nach einem Beweis dafür, dass Draco Malfoy ein anderer war. Er hatte, so musste es sein, alles in diesen Geist hineinprojeziert, was er bei anderen vermisste; er hatte sich ein Bild geschaffen und glaubte nun, ihm eine Art Liebe entgegenbringen zu müssen. Nur daher rührte sein Wollen.

Das Zeichen zur Ende der Stunde ertönte und Professor Slughorn wies seine Schüler an, ihre Tränke bei Seite zu stellen; die Zubereitung würde noch einige Wochen, unter Umständen Monate brauchen. Doch das beunruhigte ihn nicht, denn er wusste, das manche Dinge erst mit der Zeit ihr volles Aroma entfalten; erst das Warten, das Ruhen-lassen verhilft ihnen zu wahrer Größe.  
Harry dagegen wusste von solchen Weisheiten nichts, vielleicht das eine Manko, dass immer verhindern würde, dass er es im Brauen der Zaubertränke zur Meisterschaft brachte; in diesem Moment wusste er jedoch auch von vielen anderen Dingen kaum etwas.

Alle Hirnareale spielten verrückt, doch sein Körper, an all die Gefahrensituation gewöhnt und sich jeder Notwendigkeit wie ein geduldiges und gehorsames Haustier unterordnend, folgte den nicht nicht gefassten Entschlüssen intuitiv.  
„Malfoy? Draco Malfoy!"  
Noch vor der Tür wartete der junge Mann auf ihn; leicht unsicher, doch nicht so überrascht, wie er es in Anbetracht der Situation hätte sein können.  
Harry zögerte, doch gegen jede bewusste Entscheidung drängten sich Wollen und wollen – Wollen in den hintersten Ort seines Denkens zurück und überließen dem Tun das Feld. Er lächelte nicht, doch seine Augen suchten die seines Gegenüber.  
„Können wir uns unterhalten? Irgendwann?"  
Draco Malfoy stutzte nicht; er stellt auch keine Fragen. Er nickte nur und wies mit einem Kopfnicken den Gang hinauf.  
„Ja. Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle?"  
Harry schulterte seine Tasche und lief neben dem großen, schmalen Mann her, dessen Schultern, wie immer, als Folge einer bewusst aufrechten Haltung ein wenig breiter wirkten, als sie tatsächlich waren. Seine Hand hing nah am Körper herab und Draco Malfoy konnte die Wärme spüren, die von ihr ausging.

Ihre Finger berührten sich.

Fast.


End file.
